


2 minutes

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Danger, Light Angst, M/M, based on the current sl, robert and his thoughts, what was on his mind when he was hiding from Lachlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: What if Lachlan finds him? What if he kills him? It was more than possible. He killed fake uncle Terry, no question there. He was always suspicious but he should've believed Priya. Now he's here, waiting for a murderer to find him, and all he could think about was Aaron.Or...What was on Robert's mind when he was hiding from Lachlan? Based on yesterday's episode





	2 minutes

He was hiding …. from a teenager! It was mad! From a lad who was family once. Not that he missed that part, far from it but still. The situation was comical. And now he was trying to be as quiet as possible, and maybe he always knew Lachlan was mental but this was a whole new level of crazy.

 

He knew he would shoot him the first chance he get, he could be killed here. And quite frankly he was afraid. He was afraid that he never get to see his son again, that he never hear Aaron's laugh again, in that moment he was even missing all the shit Liv's put him through. But part of him was actually relieved. When he thought about that all of his family, all of his loved ones were far away from all of this, and they can't be hurt? It made him calm.

 

But he couldn't stop thinking the worst. What if Lachlan finds him? What if he kills him? It was more than possible. He killed fake uncle Terry, no question there. He was always suspicious but he should've believed Priya. Now he's here, waiting for a murderer to find him, and all he could think about was Aaron. His Aaron. Why is it always the drama with them? He wanted messed up granted but... not like this? All he wanted was to hold Aaron.... to be held by Aaron. He didn't care he just wanted to feel his skin agains him. Why didn't he just go with them to Sandra? He regretted that decision now....

 

He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. He kept having these memories.... popping up in his brain for no good reason. First it was about the day he came back. Then about the barn with Aaron. And from that moment on every little snippet included Aaron. God he wished he was there with him right now.

 

He closed his eyes, trying to picture him. It wasn't hard, Aaron was always on his mind. Always. _“God I don't wanna lose you know.”_ \- he thought. But he cannot think like that! What would happen to Seb if he'd give up? Sure he'd have Aaron, but there was nothing finalized yet, that would make things harder for sure. But no, that's not gonna happen. He's gonna walk out of this situation alive. He had to!

 

He remembered everything that happened since he came back. Then it hit him. If he would've kept away, Lachlan never would've been here in the first place. He tried to feel guilty but... he couldn't.

 

If he never came back what would've happened to him? He would be dead by now. Surely not by a maniac teenager with a shotgun, but who knows.... if he had to pretend that he's someone he clearly wasn't... maybe he would have finished it himself.

 

Okay that's a bit dramatic but... all those lies... years would've passed and the luxury, the money, the picture perfect family... all of that just wouldn't have been enough. He knew that. And he never would've met Aaron, so bringing the White's to Emmerdale was something he definitely didn't regret. Not for one second. Not even in this situation. He's gotta be mad as well. He chuckled to himself.

 

This whole scene happened in 2 minutes.... _“It's only been 2 minutes?”_ \- he asked himself. Only two minutes since he had a glimpse at Lachlan with that firearm in his hand, only two minutes since almost his whole life has flashed before his eyes. Only two minutes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on tumblr susieskinner93


End file.
